


The Luckiest Man

by lavenderlotion



Series: What a Happy Life, We Get to Spend Together [4]
Category: Weird City (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anniversary, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Lab Sex, M/M, Riding, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Stu wasn’t nervous. Stu was a nearly thirty-year-old man. He wasn’t nervous at all. He was only giving his husband a strip show. Nothing nerve wracking about that at all, no siree.





	The Luckiest Man

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this ages ago and then put it on the back burner. My goal for this summer is to finish up all my wips, so I pulled it out of the depths my wip folder.

Stu wasn’t nervous. Stu was a nearly thirty-year-old man. He wasn’t nervous at all. He was only giving his husband a strip show. Nothing nerve-wracking about that at all, no siree. He was cool as a cucumber Cool as a cloud. He was totally calm and collected and not freaking out or sweating or trying not to throw up from how anxious he was.

God, who was he trying to kid. He was  _ terrified. _ Stu knew that Burt thought he was attractive—they wouldn’t have gotten married after six months if Burt  _ didn’t _ think he was attractive—but this...wasn’t something he’d ever done before. Honestly, the stuff he did with Burt was some of the most adventurous sex he’d ever had!

The thing with living Above but being born Below was: not many people wanted to give you their time. Above was so different. You had assigned hookups, maybe a bit of Sex Me Meet Me (the  _ only  _ sanctioned hookup app) if you felt like rebelling, and then you had your assigned One and that was it. For those born Above, it was nearly unheard-of to stray from what had been planned out for you. There lies chaos, and all. 

Stu had gone out a few times, and he’d had a handful of hookups, but he’d never slept with someone more than once (other than his “true”  _ One That’s the One  _ match). He’d never gotten to know someone like he knew Burt, the way he knew Burt’s heart just as well as he knew his body. And so this, his plan, was the most out-there thing he’d ever done.  _ Of course _ he was nervous. 

And while he was pretty sure Burt was going to enjoy the surprise he’d planned, he couldn’t get past the little bead of doubt that wouldn’t seem to leave him. He checked the clock, his heart rate doubling when he saw that he only had half an hour before Burt got home from the garage, and with a determination he knew was forced, he grabbed the lube. 

* * *

Burt was sitting in his armchair when Stu walked out of the bedroom, just like he did every day after work. While Stu sucked at cooking, Burt was somehow worse—despite living Below for significantly longer than Stu had. Oh, he could make a damn good grilled cheese, but that was the extent of his culinary prowess. Since moving, Stu has done most of the cooking while Burt tended to the cleaning, something he was much better at than Stu was. 

Because Stu still worked Above—at least technically, considering all his work was done online—he was in charge of dinner each night. That meant that each day, Burt came home from work, stripped out of his overalls, and lumbered over to his armchair in an undershirt and a ratty pair of boxers to ‘unwind’ until Stu threw something together for them to eat. 

Today was no different for Burt, and Stu found him exactly where he’d been expecting him. He walked into the living room in a t-shirt that had once belonged to Burt and a pair of sweats that were comfortably worn in and a  _ plug  _ up his ass. Not that Burt could see that part of his get up, but it  _ was _ there. 

“Hey there, egg white,” Burt’s voice was a deep timbre that crawled into Stu’s chest and sat there warmly. He walked closer, crossing the room until he was standing by Burt’s feet.

“Hiya, big man,” Stu said quietly, smiling when Burt put his book down to give him his full attention. “So...I have a surprise.”

“Is that so?”

Stu nodded. His words got caught up in his throat, held back by his nerves. He tried again, but when the words wouldn’t come out, he asked, “Are you comfortable?”

Burt looked down his body with a raised brow before he said, “Yeah, I'm pretty comfortable. How’re you?”

“Oh you know. I’m good. Peachy keen. Just fine. Nothing wrong here, no siree, don’t even know where you’d get such a ridiculous idea that I wasn’t fine, but I am  _ fine _ , that I right—”

“Stu,” Burt’s voice was just as kind as his eyes, crinkled around the corners in a way Stu found quite appealing. He took a deep breath and let it rush out of him, and he took his husband’s hand when Burt held it up to him. “What’s bothering you, egg white?”

“I have a surprise,” he said again, because that was easy. That didn’t make him feel vulnerable or exposed. His next words...not so much. “It’s a sexy surprise. I think. I  _ hope. _ It’s our anniversary, and I thought it would be nice to celebrate. In a sexy way. With a sexy surprise that I planned for you as a surprise for our anniversary...”

Stu trailed off when Burt squeezed his hand, and he took a deep breath that expanded his chest. Nervous rambling. Guh. He was so damn anxious. 

“Go on, egg white,” Burt said encouragingly. Burt, who was looking at him with dark eyes and an easy smile that Stu didn’t want to look away from, and being looked at by the man he loved like  _ that _ was enough to give him the boost of confidence he needed to start swaying his hips. 

“Oh wait!” Stu all but shouted, rushing to the outdated stereo system they’d picked up at a second-hand store. “Alexa, play the anniversary playlist.”

“Playing.” The system advised shrilly. Stu smiled, patted the machine on the head, and got back into position. 

It was easier with music. Stu let himself get lost in the easy beat that was playing lowly. He wanted to close his eyes, but he found that he couldn’t look away from the heavy gaze Burt had trained on him. It was like a physical thing, so hot that Stu swore he could  _ feel _ Burt’s eyes as they tracked over him. 

As he danced, he gripped the hem of his borrowed shirt tightly. He pulled it off slowly, tugging it this way then that as he revealed more and more skin. Stu knew he wasn’t anything great and he hid in the fabric for a few beats, the shirt tangled around his head before he finally pulled it all the way off and dropped it to the side. 

Burt whistled loudly when the shirt was finally off. “I am such a lucky man,” Burt said, his smile turning into something  _ dirty _ . Stu had called him a  _ dawg _ the first time they slept together, and the dirty twist of his lips elicited the same feeling. Still, Stu smiled. He liked knowing his husband thought he was attractive even if he wasn’t the “ideal”. 

He grinned wider when the music picked up, and he added an extra sway to his hips as he tucked his thumbs into the waistband of his sweats. Now, he was very glad that he went with something so easily removed and he thrust his hips out as he turned in a slow circle. Knowing that Burt was enjoying this—it was impossible to miss the way he was tenting his boxers—made him feel an entire world more confident. 

Turning again, Stu stopped with his back to Burt. They’d seen each other naked a countless amount of times, and being bare in front of Burt usually felt no different from being with him dressed. Now, however, his impending nudity felt like a big deal. Stu tried to push that away and focus on the fact that Burt was his  _ husband _ and that there was no reason for him to feel embarrassed.

Tucking his fingers into the waistband of his sweats, he slowly bent forward as he pulled them over the swell of his ass—the part of his body Burt was most appreciative of. The man didn’t disappoint, groaning a low growl that had Stu’s heart pounding. 

“Oh my, egg white,” Burt groaned, no doubt catching sight of the plug. Stu smiled to himself and wiggled his ass playfully, enjoying the thrill rising up his chest at the evidence that Burt appreciated the strip show. 

Letting the sweats fall, Stu kicked them off his feet as he turned back around. He wasn’t hard, but his dick was heavy between his thighs. Burt looked like he was having a religious experience, and it made Stu’s whole body feel warm knowing the man was so attracted to him. 

Stalking forward, Stu didn’t hesitate before climbing onto the chair and straddling Burt’s waist. They’d sat like this before; at the very beginning when they were still trying to get used to living Below, they spent more time cuddling than doing anything else, but they’d never had sex in the chair. Burt grinned up at him, hands sliding up his bare thighs to press into the skin of his hips. 

“Heya,” Burt rumbled, and Stu grinned before leaning down and kissing him. Burt laughed against his mouth, hands sliding ‘round to grab his ass and pull him forward. Groaning, Stu rolled his hips into the plushness of Burt’s belly, getting harder and harder as Burt sucked on his tongue and licked around his mouth. 

“Happy Anniversary, big man,” Stu said into his mouth, their lips sliding together. He rolled his hips forward and found where Burt was hard, grinding down onto him just to hear his husband groan. “Can’t believe I’ve spent two years being lucky enough to love you.”

Burt pulled back and stared up at him with so much affection Stu had to blink away the burning in his eyes. “I am the luckiest man in the whole damn world, Stu Chund-Maxsome.”

“Burt,” he murmured, unable to do anything but kiss him again, kiss him longer, his hands sliding over his scalp to hold on to the back of his neck as they moved together in small, uncontrolled thrusts. It was good, so good, but it wasn’t enough. 

“C’mon big man, get these off,” Stu demanded, snapping the band of Burt’s boxers. 

“I can’t take them off when you’re sitting on me,” Burt laughed. Stu rolled his eyes but raised himself onto his knees so Burt could push them down. He grunted as he raised his hips up, and Stu helped by pulling them past his knees. Burt kicked them off as Stu tugged off his shirt, running his hands down his chest and belly as soon as he was able to, fingers teasing the tip of Burt’s cock where it was resting against the swell of his belly. 

“Jeez, egg white,” Burt gasped. He grabbed Stu by the wrists and pinned them to his sides, leaning in and taking his mouth in a hot kiss. 

“Lemme go,” Stu murmured and Burt did immediately. He kissed the man softly before raising himself back onto his knees and reaching behind himself. It took a moment to get everything figured out and his back bent and twisted at the right angle, but he grabbed the base and pulled it loose in a slow drag that had him groaning as precome leaked out of his dick. 

“Oh my,” he groaned, dropping his forehead to rest against Burt’s as he slowly fucking himself with the plastic, getting his rim loose and open with the toy. 

Well, as open as he could.

Pulling the toy free, he let it fall to the side without much of a thought. Grabbing Burt, he slathered the slick on his hand over Burt’s erection, grinning when the man groaned and grabbed his hips again. He lined them up, breathing deeply as he pressed against the width of Burt’s cock head. 

He took a deep breath and let it fill his chest, exhaling slowly through his nose as he sunk down. Burt was so big, always so big, and he felt himself stretch to accommodate his girth. Even with the prep he’d done in the bathroom, it felt like too much. He  _ knew _ he should have grabbed a bigger toy the last time they were at  _ That Store, _ but he couldn’t bring himself to feel too beat up about it when Burt groaned deeply. 

The stretch, while uncomfortable, would certainly be good for Burt. If the way Burt was tryin’ to squeeze bruises into his hips with his fingers was anything to go by, the older man wasn’t too upset about how tight Stu was.  _ Friggen shark teeth, _ Burt never ended. Sinking lower and lower, Stu breathed through the intrusion and did his best to take him all without stopping, knowing it would be better if he could just get it in and then take a rest.

And rest he did. As soon as he ass was pressed into the comfy cushion made by Burt’s thighs, he took a shuddering breath and stayed stock still. He knew his face was probably screwed up in pain, but he didn’t bother trying to smooth it out. Instead, he breathed through the burning that had climbed up his spine and waited for his body to get with the program, rolling his hips in little movements to help with the process. 

Eventually, it stopped feeling like he was going to split in half on Burt’s dick, and he let out a relieved breath. Stu didn’t actually believe in soulmates—especially after his own “The One” had been such a flop—but if there had been someone he was destined to be with, it would’a been Burt. And that totally wasn’t because the head of his cock fit snugly up against his prostate no matter  _ how _ they were fucking. 

“Holy Heaven, egg white,” Burt panted, finally letting go of the death grip he had on Stu’s hips. Stu smiled at him, leaning in for a kiss. Their mouths slid together easily, familiarly, and Stu sucked on Burt’s tongue and groaned with how it shifted Burt inside him.

Frig, for a seventy-year-old he could sure keep it up.

Burt laughed loudly, breaking the kiss to throw his head back and Stu joined in when he realized he’d just said that out loud. “Thank ya, egg white. Glad I can still keep it up in my old age.”

They kissed again, sloppy, as Burt ran his hands up and down Stu’s sides in long, sweeping motions. Stu ground down, his back arching away from Burt’s chest as he was filled up so completely. Good holy gosh, but his husband was  _ big. _

It didn’t take either of them long to come, though it never did. 

They knew each other’s bodies well after two years. Burt got Stu off with his hand as Stu rode him, moving his hips in small circles that ground Burt’s dick up into him so deeply it felt like there was no space inside him that  _ wasn’t _ filled with Burt. When he finally spilled all over Burt’s belly, the older man wasn’t far behind, and Stu fell forward as Burt finally came. 

Panting, he pressed their mouths together in the impression of a kiss. He didn’t have nearly enough coordination left to move their lips together but wanted to be close. Burt wrapped him up in his big arms, pressing them together despite the mess on his skin. 

“That was the  _ best _ anniversary I’ve ever celebrated,” Burt told him heavily, his words nearly a slur. Stu chuckled and smiled happily, hiding his expression in the warm skin of his husband’s neck. 

“I love you, big man,” he said quietly, letting the music that was still playing fall over him as he relaxed even further into Burt’s body.

“I love ya too, egg white. So damn much.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably going to be the end of any sort of posting schedule from me :/  
> comments and kudos are much appreciated!   
> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
